Breaking point
by AnimePervert
Summary: (INCEST FREE) Riley can't seem to stay out of troubles way, and Huey's just about fed up with his constant wrongdoings. Can Huey put a stop to his behavior before he gets into something he will regret? Mentions of Ed and Rummy. Ages, because I never stated them: Huey(16) Riley(14) Caesar(17)
1. Persistent

"I _**said**_ you're not leaving!"

"Man, Fuck you! I don't have to listen to you"

Riley grabbed his sweatshirt ignoring him, and tried to push past him in the doorway, but he only pushed him back into the room. He scowled and balled up his fist ready to throw a punch at him.

"You know you won't win, so don't even try it" Riley knew he was right.

"Stop playing Huey! Get out the fucking way! I don't have time for this"

"No. They are too old for you to be hanging around them"

"Why do you care anyways?"

What? He couldn't be serious. He was appalled by that ridiculous question. He could get hurt, or even worse. He didn't want to ever go through the news of him being injured because he couldn't behave like a normal human being. He had to take care of him because granddad never seemed to take interest in his well being.

"Riley, you could get hurt hanging with them"

" _Tsk_. Whatever nigga"

He made another move to break his brothers barrier and this time Huey moved out of the way. If he wanted to go out there and make a fool of himself, then he was going to let him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" He laughed at him and Huey slapped him in the back of his head.

"Damn nigga! Whatchu do that for?!"

He ignored him and slammed the door in his face. He laid on the bed and listened to him make his way down the stairs. He rolled his eyes and sighed when he heard the front door slam shut and Riley yell out something he couldn't quite understand. He didn't understand how he could possibly enjoy causing trouble everyday with Ed and Rummy. There were better things in life than being a nuisance.

There wasn't really anything to do, so he relaxed and eventually fell asleep.

Later that day:

" **HUEY**!" He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the clock. It was six in the afternoon. He slept for a good couple of hours before he was woken up by granddad screaming at him.

He opened his mouth to shout back at him, but he knew he wouldn't respond and he'd have to walk downstairs anyways.

"What?" He asked when he walked into the kitchen where granddad was sitting at the table reading a six day old newspaper.

" _What_? That ain't how you talk to your granddaddy boy" Huey gave him a look of impatience not wanting to deal with him.

"Go answer the door" He said peeping over the top of the newspaper.

"You called me downstairs...to answer the door?"

"Just answer the door. You know I got back problems child"

He growled under his breath.

"What was that boy?"

"Nothing"

He made his way to answer the banging at the door. When he opened the door, the first thing he realized was the uniforms the men in front of him had on. The police? What was this all about?

* * *

I have nooooooo idea where this story is going, but it will defiantly go somewhere. I'm just writing out my ass right now, so bear with me. I believe it's bear O_O Ahhhhh, I don't care.

I'm stuck between the choices of sex or no sex? See, ugh, I don't know yet. I may just write something normal and incest free this time. I don't knowwwwwwww!

I'm not a big fan of the word "Nigga" or slang in general, but it's all a part of his character. I hate that damn word.


	2. Just a typical afternoon

He looked at the officers in front of him wondering what the hell they were doing there. He hoped it didn't involve Riley.

"Granddad!" He shouted at him, but he never came.

"Granddad, the police are here!" He knew that would get his attention, and sure enough it did, and he seemed to move pretty fast despite his claim to have back problems.

"I didn't see anything" He said quickly and slammed the door in their faces, but Huey opened it back up.

"Are you Robert Freeman?" One of the officers spoke out after he cleared his throat.

"Mhmm" Granddad was not in the least bit interested in what they had to say.

"Is this boy your son?" The officer turned and pointed at the cop car parked in the street. Granddad looked over his shoulder and saw Riley sitting in the backseat. Huey had hoped this had nothing to do with Riley, but it was all in front of him now.

"That's my grandson" The officer motioned for the other cop to get him out and uncuff him. He walked a smiling Riley up to the house. The sight of it all pissed Huey off. It was the fact that he got arrested and he thought it was all a joke. There was nothing funny about any of this.

"Uh, what did he do officers?" He knew it was probably the normal crap he was always getting in trouble for, but he asked just in case.

"He was caught down on Rustling Leave Drive breaking and entering with a couple of other guys. The home owners caught them in the act and called us. Unfortuanatly, a few of their possessions were broken and the owners have suggested they be paid for"

With that said, granddad told the officers he could take it from there and snatched Riley in the house by his shirt. Huey closed the door behind them and walked upstairs not caring to watch granddad beat the crap out of him, even if he deserved it. Granddad only cared to discipline him when it came to money having to leave his wallet. Any other time he would pretend to care in front of the officers or whoever it was that came knocking at their door, and once the door was closed, the most he'd do was tell him to go to his room.

He opened and closed the door behind him. He could hear granddads yelling and Riley's pained screams as the belt whipped against his skin. He heard him tell Riley to stay away from those "hoodlums" like he was really going to listen. He never listened, so granddad wasted his energy and time for nothing.

Zoning out his ass whooping, he opened a book that he's been reading for the past week. It wasn't a very interesting book, but he's just about read everything in the house, and reading was one of the few ways that kept him from going insane from living with those two.

Almost a whole chapter through and Riley came into the room sniffling with tears in his eyes.

"Can you believe what granddad just did to me?" _"Really?"_ was all Huey thought. He couldn't be serious.

He looked up from his book and starred at him until it was uncomfortable.

"Damn, whatchu looking at?" Huey responded with a roll to the eyes.

Riley walked over to his bed and laid down. He jumped and yelped from the pressure of pain on his backside from the belt. Granddad let him really have it. He pulled a basketball magazine out from under his pillow and started reading it.

"You can't even play basketball" He snatched the magazine out from his hands and tossed it over on his bed.

"Fuck you" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Whatchu talkin bout?"

"You know what I'm talking about"

"Mannnn, ain't nothing wrong with me. A nigga just tryna have fun. You should try it instead of being so damn tight all the time"

"Getting arrested is what you call fun?"

"Yeah. Ain't that what I just said?"

Huey sat down on his bed and threw his magazine back at him, smacking him right in the face with it. Riley mumbled something under his breath and opened it to where he was before he was disturbed. Huey laid back down and started thinking to himself that none of this would have happened if he would have made him stay home in the first place, but he shouldn't have to be the one to look after him. Why did he have to be so damn bad?

He thought to himself until he could feel the lingering tiredness from his earlier nap. With Riley still reading, he pulled his covers over him and fell back asleep.

* * *

If you instantly caught how I used "Rustling Leave Drive" from the comics, I swear you are one awesome individual. I love the comics more than the show.

I don't know. I still have no idea where this story is really going lol I'm still trying to come up with something clever. Well...I do kinda have something in mind though.

Yeahhhhhhh, I know granddad isn't that bad, but he kind of just turned out that way.


	3. The search

Huey woke up to the familiar sounds of a window being lifted open and small hard grunts. He knew it was Riley trying to sneak out to be with the "hoodlums" granddad told him to stay away from. He did this all the time, in fact, he did this every night, and it was about time he stopped.

He pushed himself out of bed and pulled at one of his legs causing him to fall hard against the floor.

"Damn Huey! Shit! You ain't have to go and do all that" He rubbed his head trying to ease the throbbing.

"You never learn do you?" He grabbed his wrist and led him to his bed.

"Get in the bed, and if you try to leave I'll beat your ass" He scowled out.

"I'm not gettin in the bed withchu. Nigga, that's gay" He thought he was playing, but he was far from not being serious.

"Come on" He had to drag him in the bed since he wanted to be stubborn. He grunted and moved around in the bed to show Huey that he wasn't going to go to sleep without a fight.

"Mayne! Getcho hair out my face!. Got hair all in my nose" The bed wasn't big enough for either one to lay comfortably in, but they would just have to deal.

"Shutup and go to sleep" Riley laid there in the bed looking around aimlessly. He wasn't tired and he wanted to go out with Ed and Rummy, but Huey had him on lock down. He knew he wasn't kidding about the whole ass beating thing. He always kept his word no matter the situation. It looked like he had no choice but to go to sleep, even if he had to force himself to do so.

 **The next day:**

Huey woke up, and the first thing he did was look over only to see an empty spot in the bed. The clock read ten thirty in the morning. It was quite early for Riley to be up. Maybe he was up and breaking shit around the house like he always did trying to piss granddad off or watching some crap on B.E.T. Whatever he was doing, he just knew he better be in the house.

He walked downstairs stretching and yawning as he did so, and looked in the kitchen and saw no signs or Riley. He did the same to the living room and a couple of other rooms he was known to be in, and got the same results. He took a deep breath and sighed deeply, expressing his aggravation to an empty audience. Not that he needed one.

Normally, he would blow off the frustration with the reading of a good book atop a certain hill he favored, but he was fed up with his continuous wrongdoings. He knew he was going to have to go look for him, but before he went on the search for his him, he stopped and did everything a person would do to start their day.

"Granddad! I'm going out for a little bit!" He yelled out upstairs knowing that he couldn't have cared less.

It was one of those days where the radiating heat of the sun could make you sweat and regret ever going outside, but the cool breeze that swept across the air made it more manageable. Barely.

He walked out into the heat wearing a pair of jeans with a pair of combat boots tied at their tightest, a black fitted shirt, and a black winter blazer buttoned up to his neck with the collar slightly popped up that was sure to attract the heat. With it being as hot as it was, you would think he would have dressed for the weather.

He walked down the street having no idea where he could be, but he knew who he was with, and it pissed him off. What a way to start the day, searching for a troublesome brother.

"Hey! Huey!" He was barely down the street before he heard his name being called out from behind him. He stopped and looked back and saw Caesar walking up to him. It was odd seeing him up and out this early. He normally slept all day because he stayed up all night doing unproductive things.

"Haha! Huey, you know it's summer right?" He said while laughing at him once he walked up.

"Hey. What are you doing out this early?" He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets ignoring his teasing.

"Oh, my moms was arguing with her boyfriend and it's _impossible_ to sleep through all her yelling...where you going?"

He started walking down the street with Caesar following him by his side.

"I'm looking for Riley"

"Why?"

"He's out with Ed and Rummy again"

"And? What's so bad about that?" He looked at Caesar like he was crazy. How could he not see the problem with that? The whole neighborhood knew what those two were about and did their best to stay out of their path. They were bad news and it only seemed impossible how Caesar could somehow oversee that.

"Every time he hangs with them, he ends up getting arrested or someone comes over complaining about his behavior. He's going to keep this up and get into something he is going to regret"

"So, that was the police at your house yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah" He sighed out and shook his head.

The two walked in silence before Caesar spoke out of curiosity.

"Where are we going anyways?"

"Ed's place"

"You think he's there?"

"I don't know, but it's a start"

As they got closer to the familiar mansion owned by the Wunclers, Caesar started to say something, but Huey took off running cutting him off. He didn't have to ask where he was going, because he looked up and saw an ambulance and a crowd of people in the street in front of the over sized mansion.

* * *

I'll try and update soon once I can think of what to add onto it


	4. Anxiety can kill

Dudes, I don't even know. I feel like this chapter is a little bit everywhere. I'm not exactly excited and confident about this chapter like my earlier ones, but yeah, here it is:)

* * *

Huey's heart raced with every fast step he took towards the scene. He could only think of Riley. He hoped he was okay.

Outside standing by one of the nearby ambulances was Ed and Rummy.

Ed stood there in shock with a hand covering his mouth terrified about something Huey only wished he knew. Rummy had a still look on his face with several bloodstains displayed on his shirt. He couldn't tell if it was his own or if it was someone else's blood. The sight only terrified him because Riley was nowhere to be seen. Where was he?

He pushed and shoved his way past the mass of bystanders leaving Caesar behind as he made his way to the officers and medics on the other side.

He saw a body on a stretcher and before he could make out who it was, a medic stopped him and told him to stay back thinking he was one of the bystanders. He had a gut feeling the body he saw was Riley's and his heart dropped at the thought of it.

"That's my brother!" He shoved past the medic holding him back, and ran up to him.

He stopped running when he saw the sight of him. He walked up to him slower and put a hand over his mouth and moaned out a cry when he saw a nearly lifeless Riley laid out on the stretcher. His clothes were stained with fresh blood. He was motionless.

"No..no..." He cried out behind his palm while bringing in fresh tears.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" He yelled at a medic with tears starting to blur his vision.

"He needs to be rushed to a hospital, immediately!" A medic said ignoring his question. The medic motioned for the other medics to load him into the back of the ambulance.

"Riley! Can you hear me?" He didn't respond.

"Oh my god! Riley! Please!" He choked on his words and he couldn't hold back the tears. They came rushing in, running down to his chin and falling hard against the ground.

 **At the hospital:**

Huey and granddad sat in the waiting room awaiting to hear any news of Riley's health. Granddad looked stressed, and Huey had no idea if it had to do with the bill that had to be paid, the fact that he disobeyed his request to stay away from the troublesome duo, or his well being, but he wasn't worried about him at the moment.

Huey grew impatient as he waited and the anxiety was killing him. His couldn't stay still. How could he?

Every door that opened and the pass of every nurse made him nervous thinking it would be the deliver of news.

After a few prolonged moments, a doctor came out and addressed the Freeman's with Huey listening beside granddad with keen ears.

"He is going to be okay. It is a miracle he lived through this. He has a few injuries that will take some time to heal, so he will need to be put on bed rest. I suggest..." The doctor went on about the procedures and medications that will have to be issued throughout the healing period, but Huey was too overjoyed with the good news to listen.

"Can I see him?" He cut the doctor off, and got a "Yes. Follow me" as a response.

He followed the doctor through a place where people would take their first and last breath. The place usually made him cringe, but he was too focused on seeing his brother that it all didn't matter to him.

The walk seemed to last forever before they reached the door Riley rested in.

Once he stepped into the blinding light of the hospital room, his joy was snatched away by the sight of Riley. The condition he was in was too much for him. A few injuries? He had bandages in what seemed to cover his entire body. The way he laid still on the bed brought the fresh memory of him laid out on the stretcher. A memory he only wished never existed.

From the looks of it he seemed to be asleep. Huey pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed. He wanted to wake him up and talk to him and ask him how he's feeling, but he needed the rest, so he wasn't going to disturb him. What he really wanted to do was yell at him for being so stupid and careless and getting into a situation like this. If he would have just stayed home he wouldn't be sitting there worried about him, but he was just so determined to do wrong, and look what doing the wrong thing has gotten him into. Maybe this will teach him a lesson, or not.

He sat next to his bed with his head placed in the palms of his hands patiently waiting for him to wake up.

The wait was long and stressful. He decided to let him rest in peace, so he got up and walked to the door.

"Huey..." He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

* * *

So, there you have it. Chapter 4. O_o I will be editing this chapter soon btw.

I know that he would have been notified about the cause of the accident by now. Yes, yes. I know this.

The next chapter (final chapter. Maybe) I'll add what happened to him just in case you were wondering.


	5. A lesson to be learned

He walked over to the bed anxious to see him, but when he reached the very side of the bed he rested on, he wanted to hug him and hold him close to let him know he was glad he made it, but strangle him all at the same time for getting into such a predicament.

"Riley what happened!?" He immediately asked as he winced at all the bandages covering his fragile body. It was defiantly not a sight he cared to see.

It took Riley several moments to respond.

"...Ed and Rummy...they yelled...they yelled at me to get out the way, but it was too late...and..." He was barely able to whisper out, but Huey was close enough to hear him.

"Too late for what?! Tell me!" His voice broke and cracked as he raised his voice. He needed to know what happened to him.

"They rolled down the window...the back window and...two guys, they started shooting at us...Huey...I'm sorry..." Tears started to slide down his face and soaked into a bandage wrapped around his neck.

"What were they shooting at you for?! Who were they?!" Huey pressed his hands over the top of his fro as he started pacing in front of his bed.

"I don't know...I...we were just walking and they pulled up on us out of nowhere. I never had a chance to see who they were"

"Riley, you've got to stop doing this shit! You know you could have died out there! I love you too much, and I can't have anyone take you away from me" He started to raise his voice as he spoke.

"I said I was sorry Huey!" He tried his best to raise his voice back at him, but the aching pain only stubbed his voice.

"No! You're not sorry! As soon as you can, you're going to be back out there again doing the same shit with the same people! Granddad told you to stay away from them, but you just can't listen! Just look at yourself Riley! You're here because _**you**_ don't care! You don't care about anything! If you did you wouldn't be laying here on this bed!" He sat down in the chair next to his bed and cried out of anger into his palms. He didn't mean to scream at him the way he did, but he couldn't imagine a life without his brother. He cared too much for him, even if they failed to get along most of the time. He stayed in trouble, and look at what doing the wrong thing got him into. Bullet holes and bandages.

"Huey..." He tried to sit up and speak to him, but he got up and stopped him from adding more pain onto himself. He was in no condition to move around on his own yet.

"I promise to stop" He looked over at Huey in the chair.

"Yeah, we'll see" He said he would promise to stop his wrongdoings plenty of times before, so those words meant nothing to him unless he was to prove it.

 **The Shooting:**

The cops questioned Ed and Rummy about what went down at the scene. Ed seemed to have no idea why they were being shot at, but Gin did. He told the cops that the guys in the car were after them because he and Ed got into a heated argument with them and the way they decided to get pay back was a shooting, but that's not what really happened. Gin was to be the deliver of a couple pounds of drugs to a certain neighborhood gangster, but he failed to make it, and he was targeted by him and his crew for screwing him over. Ed had no idea about the drugs. He and Gin split the drugs and Ed just figured he got it on his own. He didn't think to ask him where he got them from. Riley was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

 **A month later:**

Riley never kept the promise that he gave Huey as he laid on the hospital bed that tragic day. He stayed out of trouble for only a couple of days, but only because he still had small injuries to recover from. After that, he continued to sneak out and get into the same trouble he used to get into and then some. Huey tried his best to keep him from leaving, but Riley only found ways to get passed him and his barrier. It looked like Riley was never going to learn his lesson.

~Some people will never learn and some people will never change~

* * *

I finally finished it lol took me long enough huh? I'm going to try my best to complete all my boondocks fics so I can put more time and thought into my Sekaiichi Hatsukio fanfiction. Having all these stories to work on is driving me crazy, and there is a solution to that problem; finish them!


End file.
